Leon Bastralle
|gold = 1,500 |exp = 1,500 |jp = 200 |item = Rune Glaive (5%) |details = The captain of a merchant ship. He travels the world, using his discerning eyes to appraise both the value of treasure and the worth of people. In actuality, he is the former pirate captain Leon Bastralle. |info = None |possessions = Victors Hollow • • Rippletide • |strength = 9 |skills = Whirlwind Strike |summonable = 5 }} is a character in Octopath Traveler. Profile Appearance Leon has long blonde hair that covers one eye and wears a blue cape. Personality Leon is a strong judge of character and acts unselfishly. He is passionate about his occupation as a merchant captain, and only allows those he trusts onto his ship. In his younger years, Leon lived by the saying "the strong take while the weak quake." It was not until the death of his close friend Baltazar that he had a change of heart, deciding that taking advantage of the weak and defenseless was no way to live. Story Leon was formerly a notorious pirate captain, known for wielding a blue spear and having "the strength and swiftness of a viper." He was childhood friends and rivals with the pirate Baltazar. 13 years prior to the events of Octopath Traveler, after confessing to Leon that he had always dreamt of being a merchant, Baltazar challenged Leon to a race. If Leon won, he would claim the Eldrite, and if he lost, he had to hand over "his most precious treasure." Leon lost the race; however, Baltazar died, his ship wrecked on the coast. Leon then cast off his life as a pirate and rebuilt Baltazar's ship into a merchant vessel, now considering it his most precious treasure. Three years later, he met Graham Crossford, who begged passage onto Leon's merchant ship. Leon accepted after Graham offered up the journal containing the records of his travels. Graham left this journal on Leon's ship upon departing. Relationships Tressa Colzione Leon acts as a mentor to Tressa, offering her guidance and ultimately spurring her journey of self-discovery by allowing her to take Graham Crossford’s journal from his ship. He is quick to note her talented merchant’s eye. The two form a mutual respect and often come to each others’ aid. Leon offers a helping hand to Tressa by defending her in the Caves of Maiya when the situation looks grim. Tressa goes as far as to purchase Edbart’s Shield in order to procure Baltazar’s map for Leon, because she could sense it meant something to him. Leon tells Tressa the story of his fallen friend Baltazar, bringing to light the fact that being a merchant was about more than just accumulating riches. This would influence Tressa’s decisions in Chapter 4. Baltazar Leon and Baltazar were friends since childhood, both growing up in poverty before becoming notorious pirate captains and rivals. When Leon was about 20, Baltazar realized his accumulation of wealth had been mostly meaningless and was backwards from his childhood dream of becoming a merchant. After confiding in Leon and prompting him to think on what his “treasures” really meant to him, Baltazar challenged his friend to a race which would take his life. Leon took Baltazar’s words to heart, quitting the pirate life so he could rebuild Baltazar’s ship and live his friend’s dream in his stead by becoming a merchant. He cherishes the memory of Baltazar, considering his fallen friend’s ship his most precious treasure and passing on Baltazar’s teachings to Tressa. His expression when laying eyes upon Baltazar’s map is described as “forlorn.” Quotes Gallery Leoncheeb.png|Chibi concept art of Leon. Trivia * After completing the side story Mikk and Makk Make Good, Leon can be found at the docks in Rippletide. A Battle-tested Spear may be purchased ( 84,000) or stolen from him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tressa's Path Characters Category:NPC Strength 9